


A Taste of Honey

by jaekayelle



Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-05
Updated: 2012-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-04 20:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaekayelle/pseuds/jaekayelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys get acquainted. PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Taste of Honey

**Author's Note:**

> Chinese translations: Yeh-soo = Jesus. Wuh de tyen ah = Dear God in Heaven. Dong ma? = understand?

They’d been dancing around each other for a couple of weeks, ever since Jayne joined the crew. At first it was just the occasional glance, a look that lingered a bit too long. Then Jayne would be slow to step aside when they passed in a doorway or a narrow passageway, or Mal would “accidentally” brush Jayne’s arm or hand in the kitchen when reaching for something. Inquiring looks were met with a smirk or a slow pass of eyes down a body and an even slower glide back up. 

Late one night Mal walked into the kitchen in search of a cup of tea. Waking from a particularly disturbing nightmare, he had made a circuit of the ship to re-connect himself with reality, and then decided on tea before going back to bed. He wasn’t in a hurry to experience another dream of that intensity. Jayne was sitting at the table eating some leftover protein-mush stew.

“Jayne? Everything okay?” Mal asked as he walked in.

“Hey, Cap’n. Yeah, everythin’s fine.”

“Pretty sure I saw you at the dinner table eating with the rest of us.”

Jayne slowed in wolfing down the food, caught the look on Mal’s face and stopped eating altogether. 

“Um, I got hungry. Thought you said I had free run of the kitchen.”

Mal pulled out the chair at the head of the table, next to Jayne at the corner, and sat on it. “I did say that. Just didn’t expect you to eat all of the food by your ownself.”

“Sorry.” Jayne put the spoon down and glumly regarded what was left of the stew. There wasn’t much there.

“Might as well finish it,” Mal told him. “I’m just saying that sometimes – most times - we’re on a tight budget around here. You are welcome to help yourself, just keep that fact in mind.”

Jayne nodded and continued eating. “Why are you up at this time of night?” he asked around a mouthful.

“Couldn’t sleep.”

“Bad dreams?”

Mal studied him a moment before answering. “Why do you ask?”

“Heard ya yellin’. Woke me up. That’s why I’m here insteada in my bunk sleepin’. You should look into soundproofing the crew quarters.”

“Well, thank you for your concern,” Mal said sarcastically. 

“Can’t help it if listening to someone screamin’ in their sleep makes me hungry.”

“Scream- I was screaming?” Mal found that thought mighty disturbing. Worse yet that Jayne had heard him. 

“Just the once. You were kinda noisy, though.”

Mal just sat and watched Jayne eating until the kettle whistled for his attention. He got up and poured some water into a cup and dunked the tea leaf-filled infuser in it. 

“Want some?” he asked.

“Nah.”

Mal picked up the cup and a container of honey and took both to the table. He spooned some honey into the tea and stirred until it melted, aware of Jayne sending him heated yet curious looks. 

After swallowing a mouthful of tea he said, “See something else you like?”

Jayne grinned. “Uh huh.”

“I imagine you’re not a man to stand on ceremony.”

“Huh?”

“I mean you’re not the kind of fella who waits very long for what he wants. You go after it.”

“Right.” 

A row of white teeth appeared. Jayne sure did have nice teeth. Mal imagined them nipping at his skin. 

“So...make your move.”

“A little impatient, ain’tcha?”

Mal shrugged. “It’s the middle of the night, I’m feeling all on fire --whether from the dreams or the company, and you’re just sittin’ there eatin’ stew.”

Deliberately, Jayne pushed the bowl aside. “Finished the stew.”

“All right.”

“I usually don’t get involved with my employers. I’m still new on this boat. Wasn’t sure how it works here. I’ve had bosses returning my interest before, but when I pushed for more’n just lookin’ I wound up lookin’ for a new job.”

Mal finished his tea and stood up. “The way it works here is if I return the interest you’ll know it, and you won’t get booted off the ship for sleeping with me. Takes doing something stupid for that to happen.”

“That’s good to know.”

Resting his hands on the table he leaned in close to Jayne’s face. “Come to my bunk. Now.”

Jayne also stood and Mal straightened up as he did it. Then Jayne grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him closer across the corner of the table so that the sharp edge of the wood dug into Mal’s right thigh. The big man’s mouth descended on Mal’s, his lips soft and supple. Mal liked the feel of them against his mouth contrasting with the rough burn of the sparse beard, and opened up to allow Jayne’s tongue inside. They kissed until they needed to come up for air. 

“My bunk,” Mal repeated, grabbing a fistful of Jayne’s t-shirt.

Jayne moved quickly, forcing Mal to turn around and lean backwards over the table, and then he leaned over Mal. It was an awkward position. Mal pushed Jayne far enough away so that he could sit on the table, and then he reach out to pull Jayne towards him again. The merc shoved Mal’s legs apart and stepped between them. He slid his hands down and gripped Mal’s butt, yanking him forward so that their groins clashed. Jayne latched onto Mal’s mouth and swallowed the moan that rose in his throat when Jayne thrust forward. Tendrils of fire shot through Mal’s body and he clutched the merc closer still, holding him in place by hooking one leg around the backs of both of Jayne’s. 

Jayne plunked one hand down on the table to brace himself and then jerked back, swearing. He lifted his hand, bringing it around where Mal could see it, too, and glared at the honey that dripped off his fingers. The honey jar lay on its side with the contents oozing onto the tabletop. 

Laughing, Mal tugged on Jayne’s wrist and drew the sticky digits towards his mouth, slowly licking them clean one at a time. All the while he maintained eye contact with Jayne, whose grey orbs grew darker and wider with each swipe of Mal’s tongue. By the time Mal returned to the long forefinger where he’d started Jayne was practically growling low in the back of his throat. Mal swirled his tongue around the tip of the finger and then sucked hard on the end of it, swallowing up to the second knuckle before releasing the digit with a wet pop. 

“Yeh-soo, Cap! You’re gonna make me come in my pants like a kid if you keep doin’ stuff like that.”

“Then we better get you out of those pants.” And Mal reached for the fastener of the cargo pants to free Jayne’s burgeoning erection. Jayne pushed his hands away. 

“I can wait. You first.”

Mal was stunned. This was unexpected generosity from a man who looked like he would selfishly take what he wanted and to hell with his partner’s needs. Unless...

“Are you sucking up to me because I’m your boss? ‘Cause if you are, it’s unnecessary.”

“Nah. I like takin’ turns and waiting makes it better for me. ‘Sides, I wanna watch you come.” While Mal mulled that over, Jayne added, “I can suck you off if you want. In fact, that was my plan.”

Grinning at the predatory look in the big man’s eyes, Mal said, “Don’t let me stop you.”

Jayne wound his arms around Mal’s back and crushed him against his broad chest. Their mouths crashed together, as the men hungrily tried to devour one another. Mal pulled Jayne’s tight t-shirt out of his waistband and slid his hands upward across the smooth skin of the merc’s back. He scraped his nails down Jayne’s spine, feeling the bump of each vertebra and the shivers the action induced. Jayne drew back just far enough so that he could work at the buttons of Mal’s shirt. When he had it undone he tried to shove it off Mal’s shoulders, and then made a disgusted noise when he realized he had forgotten about the suspenders. Mal helped out by pushing them out of the way and wriggling out of his shirt. Jayne pulled it all the way off, wadding it up before tossing it on the floor. Then Mal tugged on Jayne’s shirt until the merc lifted his arms so that it could go off over his head. Mal ran his hands through the soft hair on the defined chest and traced the muscles under his fingertips. 

They traded a few more kisses and then Jayne moved his hands to Mal’s crotch. He pressed his knuckles against the bulge in Mal’s pants before opening them and sliding his hand inside the material to grasp the length of hot flesh. Mal hissed at the contact, his eyes closing briefly when Jayne began to stroke him. He forced himself to open his eyes and watch the play of emotions across Jayne’s face, amazed that the big man allowed his own pleasure to show and that he felt it at all while pleasuring another man. He seemed to get nearly as much out of the act as Mal did. Full of surprises, Mal thought and then nearly blacked out when Jayne’s thumb flicked over the tip of his cock. 

He found himself lying back on the table with his left elbow dangerously close to the pool of honey. Jayne followed his gaze and dipped his fingers in the sticky stuff lifting a glob of dripping honey and slathering it on Mal’s chest. He leaned down and lapped at it with slow swipes of his tongue. Mal dragged Jayne’s hand up to his mouth and sucked at the fingers again. It took some concentration to do that while experiencing the dual sensations of Jayne’s tongue and hand on his chest and cock. 

When the honey was gone, Jayne scooped up more of it and put it in his own mouth. Then he dropped to his knees and slowly swallowed Mal’s cock to the root. Taking a torturous amount of time, Jayne cleaned the mess off and managed to make Mal swell even more than he thought possible. He cried out a few times until he had to bite down on his lip. No sense waking anyone else on the ship. Mal writhed under Jayne’s ministrations and bucked up into his mouth, the big man sticking with him all the way right up to and including his mind-blowing climax. Mal fell back onto the table, his head hitting the hard wood with a solid clunk. 

“Ow!” He rubbed at the sore spot. Jayne stood and pulled him up into his arms, soothing it with a light, circling touch. Mal let his body go limp in the strong embrace and leaned his head on Jayne’s shoulder. He could stay like that for a good long while, he decided, but straightened up so that he could see Jayne’s face.

“We still need to do something about your situation.”

“There’s still some honey left,” Jayne suggested with a leering grin. 

Mal glanced at the honey jar. “So there is. Get up here,” he patted the table and jumped down. He caught his pants as they fell past his knees and hauled them back up, tucking himself in and settling his suspenders on his bare shoulders. He left the pants to gape open. “No. Wait. On second thought, strip off your trousers.”

Like Mal, Jayne wasn’t wearing underwear. He briefly turned away to lean on the table while removing his pants, and gave Mal a good view of his bare ass. It was perfectly rounded and oh so tempting. Mal decided that, if Jayne was willing, they might do this again sometime and perhaps then Mal would be allowed to sink into that marvellous haven. For now, however, they were only getting to know one another. Best to keep things simple, although the thing with the honey was a bonus. 

Jayne kicked himself free of boots and pants and then totally nude he hopped up onto the table and swung his legs. One hand dropped into his lap and he lazily stroked his hard, flushed length while watching Mal watch him. Mal stepped forward to run his hands all over Jayne’s torso, following them with his eyes. 

“You are a big fella, aren’t you? All over, too.” He eyed the large erection. It would be a job to get his mouth around and he knew his jaw was going to ache before he was done. 

“It’s been a while since anyone has done this for me. Most think I’m too big,” Jayne said.

“Not for me.” Mal winked at him and reached for the honey. Then he stopped. “I’ve got an idea if you’re willing. Come over to the couch.” He stepped aside for Jayne to get down off the table, and then urged him forward into the lounge with a light hand on the merc’s back. Carrying the honey jar in one hand, Mal threw an old blanket down on one of the couches. 

“Lie down on your belly and get comfortable.”

Even though he did as he was told, Jayne eyed him over his shoulder. “Uh, Cap...”

“Better start calling me Mal.”

“Right, Mal. I’m up for just about anything but maybe you could tell me what you’re plannin’.”

“Only using hands and mouth on you.”

“Okay.” Jayne relaxed and laid his head down on his folded arms. 

Mal stood there a moment and simply gazed at Jayne’s long, beautiful body. The luscious ass especially still intrigued him. Setting the honey jar on the floor next to the couch, Mal quickly shed his boots and pants and tossed them all aside. 

At Jayne’s look he explained, “Don’t want to get them all sticky.”

“Ain’t nuthin’ better’n skin on skin anyway,” Jayne said.

Mal straddled Jayne’s legs and leaned over to scoop up some honey. He spread it in a waving line, drawing three fingers down between the shoulder blades. Getting more honey he continued the path down to the small of Jayne’s back. Then he leaned down and slowly licked it off moving up to where he’d started. Jayne shifted restlessly underneath him, his muscles twitching in certain places. Mal took note of those sensitive spots and went back again and again until Jayne had to muffle his cries and his curses into the cushion he clutched in his hands. Sliding backwards a little way Mal used more honey to draw circles and squiggles on Jayne’s firm buttocks. He erased those with his tongue, too, before drizzling honey between the cheeks. 

He took his time routing out the stickiness and used his hands to part the flesh so he could dig in deeper. Jayne’s movements grew more and more agitated with each swipe of Mal’s tongue. Then Mal swirled around the edge of Jayne’s opening and Jayne nearly shot off the couch. He twisted and sat up halfway, dislodging Mal from his legs. 

“Wuh de tyen ah!”

“A little sensitive down there are you?” Mal asked from where he’d landed on the floor. 

“Yeh-soo, Mal! You got me so worked up...I ain’t never had that kinda reaction from rimmin’ before.”

“Must be I did something right then,” Mal said smugly. 

“Must be,” Jayne grinned in response. 

Mal took note of the leaking erection and decided Jayne had had enough foreplay. It was time for the big finish. Besides, he was hard again and aching for release, too. 

“Lie on your back this time.”

Stretching out with his arms behind his head, Jayne lay back. He looked like he was lit from inside. Hiding a smile, Mal picked up the honey jar. It was nearly empty. Could be a good thing. He had pretty nearly ingested enough of the sweet stuff to last him for weeks. Then he poured some on Jayne’s chest and the last of it on the weeping cock. When he leaned in to lick at the stuff on Jayne’s chest he found himself reeled in for a tonsil sucking kiss. When he surfaced he was practically fused to Jayne’s chest hairs. 

Jayne laughed wickedly until Mal tried to separate from him and accidentally took a few hairs with him. Mal soothed the spot with his tongue. There must have been something – he hoped it was honey - on his chin because Jayne lapped there for a moment. When Mal sat up he felt a painful tug on his groin. The honey had gotten into their hair down there. Jayne licked his own palm and swiped it through the mess trying to separate them without causing depilation. Mal did the same thing and soon they were nearly giggling at the absurdity of their situation. 

“I like you, Jayne, but I don’t necessarily want to go through life literally attached to you.”

“Could be I’d grow on ya.”

Mal grinned back at him and continued working at separating them. Finally he could move away without fear of castration and leaned down to finish what he’d started. Both his and Jayne’s erections had been alternately stimulated and reduced by their condition, but now that he could get his mouth back on Jayne, Mal found he was definitely up for completing things and so was Jayne. 

True to his first assessment, Mal’s jaw was soon aching as he worked at his self-imposed task. Dividing his concentration, Mal pumped his own shaft and stoked the fire he had built. Finally, he dragged the tip of his tongue up the large vein in Jayne’s cock and took in as much of the organ as he could. Jayne rewarded him with a long, low groan and stilled his restless movements. Mal gulped down the bitter fluid that shot down his throat and tried not to cough. By the time Jayne’s cock went limp and slid out of his mouth, Mal was coming all over his hand. He sat back on his heels with his head down feeling a bit wrung out. 

After a moment a large hand ruffled his hair and then cupped his chin, dragging his head up. 

“Thanks.”

Mal gave him a tired, lopsided grin. His jaw ached and his throat hurt, and his tongue felt raw from the workout and the overly sweet honey. 

“Shower?” Jayne asked.

“We’d better clean up the kitchen first,” Mal rasped. “And I could use some more tea.”

“Guess I could clean up while you make the tea.”

Surprised at the offer, Mal merely nodded. They pulled their pants on and set to work. They both wiped at the mess on the table while the kettle boiled. Jayne rinsed out his bowl and spoon and Mal poured a cup of tea. 

“Make me one, too, willya?”

“Didn’t think you liked tea.”

“Don’t much, but I could use somethin’, too.”

So Mal poured a second cup and they took them to the table. Sitting there while barefoot and bare-chested drinking tea had a cozy feeling to it that Mal would never have expected, and a rather bizarre quality as well. Surreptitiously eyeing Jayne, he considered what had just happened. He had had sex with this man -- lots of oral sex. Now he had to make certain it did not change the dynamics of the crew or the relationship between the two of them. 

“Whatcha thinkin’ about?” Jayne asked.

Mal set his cup down. “Jayne, we need to talk.”

The big man’s expression morphed into one of irritation. “I knew it. You’re gonna throw me off the ship.”

“Wait.” Mal placed a hand on Jayne’s arm and let his fingers trail up and down reassuringly. The other man quieted. “That’s not it. I meant what I said. Having sex with me is not cause for getting thrown off Serenity. I just want you to know that I’m not about to start favouring you. You still need to do as I say. If I tell you to clean out the septic tanks or to scrub down the infirmary I expect you to do it. Dong ma?”

“Yeah, I get it. Hell, I thought you was gonna turn into a tyrant or somethin’.”

Biting back a laugh, Mal replied, “Some might say I’m that anyway.” 

“Think we could do this again sometime?” 

“Drink tea while half naked?”

“Have sex.”

Mal stood up and rinsed out his cup. “There’s still time to shower. I’m all for conserving water.” He turned and lifted one eyebrow suggestively. 

Jayne got up and stuck his cup in the sink to run water into it. He glanced down at Mal. “We better do that before the others wake up.”

Pausing only to gather the rest of their clothing, they half ran to the communal shower.

#

Several hours later Mal was already in the galley heating coffee when Wash wandered in. The pilot greeted him, found some bread and absentmindedly carried the honey jar to the table. After a moment he stopped and peered inside. He was still staring at it when Zoe came in. 

“Something wrong, honey?”

“Exactly!” Wash declared.

“What are you talking about?”

“The honey. It’s wrong. It’s empty, as in there is none.”

“That’s impossible. The jar was full yesterday.”

“I know! I wanted honey for breakfast but there’s none left now.” He peered up at his wife. “Could there be a honey thief on board?”

“I doubt that anyone would steal honey, dear,” Zoe said reasonably. 

“Well, it doesn’t make sense.”

“What doesn’t make sense?” Mal asked, pretending he was just now paying attention to the conversation.

Wash shook the empty jar. “This. There’s no honey.”

Mal shrugged and leaned against the counter. “Well, there must be a logical explanation.” 

“Yeah. The explanation is that someone stole the honey.”

Snorting, Mal said, “Maybe we got boarded by a family of bears during the night.”

“I sense you are not granting this the serious consideration which it warrants,” Wash complained. 

“What’s going on?” Jayne asked as he walked into the galley. 

“Gorram thieving bears, that’s what’s going on,” Wash told him. 

Jayne looked like he was trying to figure out what language Wash was speaking. “Huh?”

Mal filled him in, making direct eye contact as he did. “Seems some bears boarded us during the night and made off with all the honey.”

“That right?” Jayne’s eyes were laughing but he managed to keep a straight face. He leaned against the counter next to Mal. “Anybody set any traps?”

Wash’s face fell. “No one takes me seriously.”

Zoe patted him on the shoulder. “I do, dear.”

“Thank you, darling.” They exchanged a kiss. 

Mal and Jayne both rolled their eyes. 

Zoe poked around in the cooler and then stepped back, puzzled. “What happened to the leftover stew?”

Jayne shrugged. “Bears?”

Glaring at him, Zoe said, “Those bears must have been awfully hungry.”

“And they have a sweet tooth,” Wash added. 

Mal finished drinking his coffee and rinsed out the cup. “Well, I have work to do. Some of us have jobs on this boat.”

Wash chewed on his dry bread. “I’ll get right to mine.”

Mal nodded and glanced at Jayne wondering if what he wanted to say would be taken in the proper context. He decided to chance it. 

“See you when I get home from work, dear.”

At first Jayne regarded him as if he’d suddenly started sprouting flowers under his arms or something, but then he caught on and replied, “Have a good day, darling.” 

Mal leaned up and brushed his lips over Jayne’s. When he started to walk away, Jayne gave his butt a squeeze and a pat. 

“I’ll miss ya.” 

Mal winked at him and, sauntering past a stunned Zoe and Wash, he left the room. The deafening silence that followed his departure was broken by the sound of Jayne’s guffaws. Mal chuckled in response and continued toward the cargo hold with an extra swagger in his walk.

 

# end


End file.
